


Rope

by KireinaAme



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireinaAme/pseuds/KireinaAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke try something new in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of SouRin Week 2016. Two other contributions I wrote for this week are available on my tumblr.
> 
> So this is my first Free! smut.... And it's also the naughtiest smut of ANY fandom that I've decided to publish/share.... So I am just a ball of nervous energy in sending this out into the world. I feel like writing this particular one-shot took more out of me than _anything_ I have ever written before with how much I stressed over it. So if you happen enjoy it, please do me a kindness and leave a kudos and/or comment.

The nylon was a deep and saturated red, like a sweet wine, chosen especially to match Rin’s hair and eyes. Wrapped tenderly around his wrists, binding them together in a thick crisscross pattern, the rope art was polished off with a sleek knot around the metal bar of their headboard. Rin never outright confessed but the reason he purchased this particular bedframe for his and Sousuke’s first bed together as a couple was so that it would be sturdy enough for, _well_ , whatever they could come up with. He tested the quality of Sousuke’s binding against his skin and the strength of the knot with a few experimental tugs. It was loose enough around his wrists to not interfere with blood flow, the smoothness of the ropes actually felt like a firm caress rather than an inescapable cuff, but it was certainly tight enough that his hands would not slip out, nor to create any rope burn in his attempts. And even after a generous pull the knot was certainly not budging. Sousuke did a good job for their first time.

Sousuke returned to stand over Rin, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs that sat deliciously low on his hips and holding other sexual must-haves in his hands pulled from their rightful drawer in the nightstand. The unbound man seemed to hesitate a moment, just looking at Rin. “And you remember the safe word, right?”

“Goddammit, Sousuke! Yes, I remember the stupid word. Are you worrying about me even before we start?” Really, at this point Rin was feeling more ‘pampered’ than ‘imprisoned.’ With the soft pillow under his bed, the down blanket pulled over him to keep him warm until Sousuke was done preparing, the two small lamps with their dim light on either side of the bed turned on in lieu of the overhead light to keep his eyes from being bothered, he felt as though he were an invalid being lovingly nursed back to health.

Well, one that was tied to the bed with sex ropes.

When Rin saw the concern practically radiating from his boyfriend – Sousuke’s broad shoulders hunched down, his mouth askew as his teeth nibbled on the inside of his cheek, his eyes never leaving the ropes tied around his wrists that kept his arms pinned above his head – he sighed, much gentler this time.

“If you honestly don’t want to do this…”

“No! No, it’s not that.” Sousuke shook his head and sat next to the bound man on the bed, dropping the items on the other side of Rin’s body and pressing up against his side to lean over him. Finally his gentle teal eyes released some of the hesitation to replace it with undisguised affection. “I really do want to… I really liked the idea.”

The redhead tilted his bed as best he could, leaning against his upper arm. “Then what’s the problem?”

“…Nothing terrifies me more than _actually_ hurting or scaring you.”

“Sou…” Biting his bottom lip, Rin took a deep breath to keep from letting his emotions carry him away. Nothing would turn Sousuke off of this more than Rin crying before it even began, even if it was out of love. Rin schooled his face into one of affection teasing instead. “You’re not going to. That’s what the safe word is for. Don’t you trust me to use it? You know I’ve never hesitated before to tell you what I want.”

“I know. It’s just… You’re usually not tied up either.”

The slow smile that stretched across Sousuke’s face and the twinkle in his eyes relieved Rin of most of his worry. As cautious as the larger man was, he could tell that having his boyfriend tethered to the bed all for him was definitely doing something for him. _Good_.

“C’mon, Sousuke. Don’t you kinda want me at your mercy? Laid out for you? I _know_ you and I _trust_ you, so do your worst!”

“…How about I do my ‘best’ instead?” Sousuke finally grinned straight out, his concerns soothed away to be replaced with excitement.

That look sent a thrill of anticipation across Rin’s skin as Sousuke slowly pulled back the covers from his body, revealing the charcoal colored boxer briefs as the only item left to remove before leaving the redhead completely bared for him.

The room wasn’t cold but the loss of heat brought a chill to Rin’s skin, every inch somehow seeming more sensitive and vulnerable just by having his arms restrained. He bit his bottom lip and fought back a shiver as he felt Sousuke slid a single fingertip down one side of his chest, following it slowly down the line of his body, over his hipbone still covered by his underwear, down his thigh to taper off gradually at his shin as it was removed.

“You’re beautiful, you know.”

“S-shut up.” It was a pathetic attempt at a snarl considering how Rin was practically melting from the uncontained adoration mixed with lust in the teal eyes of his ‘captor,’ his hands longing to touch back and unable to reach out. “That’s not how you’re supposed to talk to me when I’m tied up.”

“Oh? I don’t see why not. Aren’t I the one in charge right now?”

“Well, yeah, but still… You’re not supposed to be _wooing_ me or-!” his voice cut off with a gasp at the sudden bite in the soft skin of his upper thigh, his body going rigid at first and then electrified. Rin felt himself growing hard, still contained in his underwear, as Sousuke began to kiss and lick the smooth skin of thigh in apology.

“I think what’s supposed to be happening right now…” the taller man explained, his voice lower and huskier, as he breathed against the sensitive skin of Rin’s thigh, moving on to the other leg. “…is you submitting. If I want to tell you you’re beautiful, I can.”

“Ch-cheater…” Rin wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this when his brain was already having a hard time forming any kind of witty response. Sousuke knew all of his most sensitive areas, what made him weak in the knees, and what riled him up. His partner had every weapon imaginable at his disposal and Rin could do naught be lay back and allow himself to be ravaged. It caused this exhilarating feeling, nervousness and anticipation mixed delightfully, to travel down every nerve of his body and he wondered what his boyfriend had in store.

“I’m just getting started, Rin.” Sousuke’s body crawled the rest of the way on the bed to lay over top Rin’s, held up above the trapped body by two thick, muscled arms, not allowing Rin to feel skin on skin. “I think I’m going to start by tasting every inch of your skin with my mouth.”

“D-don’t talk, just do it…!”

Sousuke chuckled, low and dark, as his lips curved into a smirk. He lowered his arms just enough for his chest to hover right above Rin’s torso, tilting his head to the side to find his neck and place slow, hot kisses against his pulse. A drag of his tongue followed by an open mouth kiss to suckle at the sensitive skin had Rin curling his toes. After the skin was sufficiently warmed and tender, he would gently tug on it with his teeth, the sharp and subtle pain a stark contrast to the broad warmth of his tongue, before starting the process all over again until he reached the other side of Rin’s neck. Once he reached the delicate, thin skin below the redhead’s ear he slowed to tease it, using only the tip of his tongue. Sousuke ran his lips against the shell of his ear, breathing into his silky hair purposefully and watching goosebumps appear. Exhaling with a low whisper of a groan so close to his ear, Sousuke murmured low and breathy, “Delicious, Rin. I can’t wait to taste the rest of you.”

An embarrassingly shaky gasp pulled from Rin’s lungs and he felt his heart beat hard against his chest as blood rushed southward at an alarming rate. When Sousuke pulled back just enough to make eye contact, almost gloating, Rin did his best to pull himself together. Somehow this felt like a challenge, to see if he could manage to not fall apart. The glare in Rin’s eyes were weak and the blush on his cheeks gave everything away though. Sousuke’s voice always did something illegal to him, the way he would grunt low with his words, whisper in that low tone against his ear, the puffs of hot breath against his skin. But this time Sousuke seemed so much braver with his words, so much more expressive, and even with just this little amount of dirty talk Rin felt like melting.

“You should say ‘please.’ I know you want my mouth on your body.”

Sousuke’s name came out of his mouth in a shaky and needy whimper and he clenched his eyes shut and curled his toes, as if he stood any better of a chance against the man over him if he didn’t look directly at him.

“Rin,” he called his name softly, almost in a sing-song manner. And then Rin felt Sousuke’s nose press against the skin of his neck as he so _slowly_ travelled down his body, drawing a line down his chest to stop at one of his already hardening nipples. “Ask me nicely.”

Sousuke nuzzled the small but erect nipple lovingly and breathed over the sensitive tip before tracing another line across his chest to the other one, all the while denying Rin his mouth, tongue, and teeth. “Beg me, Rin.” Normally indifferent, Sousuke’s teal eyes were sharp with power and lust as they rose to meet Rin’s.

Rin always knew he was a formidable challenger in bed, often aggressive and demanding in his desire for his boyfriend, the complete opposite of the stereotypical idea of a ‘bottom.’ But he would catch even himself off guard when his body responded with such heat and need whenever Sousuke pushed back, didn’t allow him to so easily take control, even used some of his brute strength against him. It was Rin’s idea to explore this submissive side of himself, landing him in the restrained and vulnerable position he found himself in. But none of that prepared him for how docile and obedient he unconsciously became after just a few words and teasing touches.

His inner monologue – the one questioning if he was ready for this, wondering if this play would somehow ruin the dynamic they already built together, the one normally hyper-concerned about his reputation when in public – completely shut down. Rin’s mind and body freely responded to Sousuke’s soft dominance.

“Sousuke, please…” he panted, thrusting his pelvis up to try and make contact with some part of the larger man’s body. All he managed before his boyfriend moved away was a light brush of his erection against Sousuke’s hard abs, enough to whimper in pleasure at the contact but then to groan in petulance when it wasn’t enough.

One of Sousuke’s large hands reacted by immediately gripping onto Rin’s hip, pushing him down into the soft mattress to prevent him from moving again.

“I didn’t give you permission to move, Rin.” Sousuke admonished, a dangerous smirk on his face. “If you move without permission again, I’ll take you without touching your cock at all.”

Rin groaned wantonly at the threat as he clenched his eyes shut tight, turning his head to pant against his upper arm.

“ _Good_. Now, where was I?”

He felt Sousuke lean back over his body, feeling the heat radiate from his skin that balanced mere centimeters over his own. The puff of hot hair from his mouth the only warning before a warm tongue gently licked a circle around his nipple, the tip pushing and prodding against it. Rin only managed to open his eyes and watch his boyfriend for a moment before clenching shut tight as he threw his head back at the lips that wrapped around his sensitive flesh before teeth grazed against it.

“Hah, hah, Sousuke…” he panted at the harsh but pleasurable attention.

Sousuke released the swollen, red nipple and kissed his way over to the other one. Instead of receiving the same treatment, his other nipple only received a cursory lick and kiss before Sousuke dipped to the area just under it to sharply suck his skin into his mouth, his teeth almost feeling severe against his skin as Sousuke’s tongue licked the patch puckered in his mouth.

“Oh _god!_ ” Rin howled, his arms tugging instinctually against his bindings in the desire to drag his nails down Sousuke’s back, clinging to him. Being unable to touch, to reciprocate in anyway, being completely at Sousuke’s mercy for any attention he wanted to lavish on his body and unable to direct him, sent a subsequent shiver down his shine and straight to his manhood.

“I’m going to mark you, Rin.” Sousuke panted against his red and throbbing skin once he released it, the skin immediately cooling and tingling under his breath. “I’m going to lay claim on your entire body.”

Despite normally insisting Sousuke leave absolutely no marks on his skin where it would be visible in his legskins, feeling too incredibly self-conscious to wear the love marks in public, he found his body prickling in anticipation to his lover’s words. When Sousuke licked and kissed across his taut abdomen to another patch of sensitive skin at the side of his waist to give the same unforgiving love bite there, he could only cry out, his voice sharp and breathy.

Releasing the marked skin with a soft kiss almost in apology, Sousuke’s hands both moved to grip on his hips, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs into the gentle dip of his Adonis belt. The stretch of the fabric across the front teased against his erection and had Rin tensing his legs and curling his toes in the hopes of direct contact. His underwear already feeling uncomfortably tight, a damp spot forming at the head of his cock as it pushed against the cotton, he whimpered pleas under his breath for more.

As if answering Rin’s unintelligible request, Sousuke’s thumbs hooked under the hem of the underwear and _so slowly_ dragged it down, purposely pulling the fabric tight against his member for stimulation that was wonderful but just not enough. He immediately stopped once just the head was revealed out of the top, releasing his thumbs to keep it trapped there under the elastic and against his lower abdomen.

“Ugh, _Sousuke_ …!”

“Mm?” was the only answer until Sousuke huffed against the underside of the head, watching as a pearl of liquid oozed from the top to slide down the already glistening head and onto the skin of the abdomen. “Already so hard and wet for me, Rin.”

“Unnnnn….” The redhead moaned at his words, feeling the air from his breath on the sensitive skin of his cock. Tears of pleasure building in the corner of his eyes as he clenched and released his hands. He couldn’t reach down to remove his last article of clothing, he couldn’t reach down to grasp Sousuke’s hair, he could do nothing but whimper and plead as he submitted.

“Do you want my mouth, Rin?”

Feeling so overwhelmed by being bound, by the teasing against his cock, by the gentle dominance in Sousuke’s words, Rin nearly sobbed as he pleaded, “yes!”

“What should you say then?”

Rin didn’t think about, didn’t hesitate, to give Sousuke the answer he wanted. “ _Please!_ Please, please, ple- _ahhh!_ ” Against his will, Rin’s back arched and stretched when he felt Sousuke’s lips caress the swollen glans of his cock, his boyfriend’s heated tongue licked up the precum delicately. Sousuke’s firm hands on his hips kept him from instinctually thrusting up for more. The tongue circled the head, laved against the hole, and gathered all of his liquid desire, all the while Sousuke hummed against him.

When Sousuke pulled back just enough to barely breathe over his skin again, Rin’s back relaxed to fall back into the cushion of the bed again. His thighs trembled where they laid on either side of Sousuke’s body, every nerve ending singing.

“Good.” And finally his underwear was being removed, Sousuke unhurriedly tugging them off to caress Rin’s skin the whole way down. After sliding Rin’s feet out of them, they were tossed onto the floor and forgotten, leaving Sousuke standing at the edge of the bed.

Rin’s eyes blinked open as his head lifted heavily off the pillow to find him. He couldn’t form words to ask him why he was hesitating, his submissive mind just alert and anticipating. Sousuke’s teal eyes narrowed as he studied Rin’s body, slowly moving up his legs to his manhood, up his chest and then meeting his eyes. Rin had to lick his lips at the darkened gaze he was receiving, willing him to do something, _anything_.

Sousuke then leaned down to remove his own underwear and stood back up, his back tall and proud, to allow Rin’s eyes to assess how affected his boyfriend was. His thick, heavy cock was erect and swollen, all without Rin ever touching him, all while he was the only one receiving pleasure.

“Sousuke…” he whispered longingly, crimson eyes half-lidded in desire.

He watched his boyfriend smile at that as he crawled back on the bed, spreading Rin’s legs to make room for his broad body. As he neared, Rin had to bend his knees and pull his legs up toward his chest to allow room for Sousuke to kneel between them. Once close enough, Sousuke slid his hands up Rin’s thighs to grip his legs under his knees to lift his ass off the bed before moving his body right underneath. Setting Rin back down, his lower body was at an upward angle as it balanced on Sousuke’s thighs and his legs were spread wide open without shame.

Sousuke’s large, calloused hands returned to caressing Rin’s thighs as they quaked gently at the touch. “You’re not allowed to come until I say, Rin,” he commanded, his eyes immediately shooting up to meet crimson. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Rin replied on a breathy exhale, torn between wanting to watch everything he was doing or closing his eyes to just _feel_. He watched as Sousuke lifted the bottle of lubricant from the bed and popped it open, his pulse racing. Sousuke took his time coating his fingers, rubbing and caressing them together as Rin watched, transfixed.

Grabbing one of Rin’s legs right behind the knee, he pushed it down again until it was level with the plane of Rin’s body and next to his chest. Sousuke had always appreciated Rin’s flexibility. Pulling his other leg up almost as high but further out from his body to give Sousuke plenty of room, Rin heard his boyfriend hum in approval.

And then he felt slippery fingers circle his entrance. That touch alone send waves of pleasure back to his tight cock and left him panting, his head thrown back into the pillow again. It was only a heartbeat later that Sousuke’s first finger entered him, sawing back and forth gradually so as to spread the lubrication everywhere and finally push all the way in to the knuckle. The finger wriggled slightly once inside, caressing the warm folds while purposefully avoiding Rin’s prostate that left him groaning in need but with no words to ask for more.

Mercifully Sousuke immediately slide it back out to join with a second finger as the two pushed back inside him, this time sliding in swiftly without hesitation. Pumping them a few times first, Sousuke scissored his fingers to begin spreading and loosening the tight ring of muscle, preparing it for something much larger.

“Does that feel good, Rin?” his voice was gravelly with lust as his eyes only briefly left his fingers pushing deep inside his boyfriend to glance up at Rin’s face, so open and vulnerable in its obvious bliss.

Rin was huffing through the ministrations, his hands trying to clench or push against the headboard for some kind of purchase to anchor him. His face was warm with an intense blush across his cheeks and his eyes watery and glazed over. Focusing on Sousuke’s face as best he could, he whimpered “yes” through his heavy breaths.

Sousuke smiled and hummed as he without warning pulled his fingers out to immediately thrust three back inside, stretching and scissoring even more as he pressed in to the knuckle. Rin cried out and tried to arch his back at the feeling but found himself unable to in his awkward position, not able to move at all. He could only allow his body to be prepared, spread open and readied for the hard fucking he knew was coming.

Curling his fingers, Sousuke suddenly rubbed and pressed against that spot inside Rin that could bring him to his knees. Without mercy, he began thrusting all three fingers in and out of his stretched ass and against his prostate. Rin wailed in pleasure and overstimulation as his cock bounced and squirted with precum, his abdomen sticky with his pleasure and already feeling pushed toward the precipice. His balls tightened up and his lower back tingled with the warning sensation of his impending orgasm.

“Sou- _Sousuke_! Gonna come!” Rin warned, his hands clenched into fists and toes pointed as he fought against it but knew he’d be unable to stop if his boyfriend kept ramming into him relentlessly.

Rather than stopping the stimulation with his fingers, Sousuke’s other hand came up and gripped tightly at the base of Rin’s cock. Rin’s entire body convulsed and shuddered as he experienced an orgasm without his body being allowed to ejaculate. Rin’s high-pitched gasp was followed by a long and drawn out groan of his boyfriend’s name. They hadn’t been able to achieve that before in earlier attempts and the new sensation left Rin feeling like a collection of live wires, sparking all over his body, already climbing toward his next orgasm.

Sousuke waited for the tremors of his orgasm to slow before removing his fingers from his stretched, soft hole. “I’m going to fuck you now, Rin. Tell me you want me inside you.”

“Oh my god, Sousuke! Fuck me! Please, take me! _Please!_ ” Rin begged through his pleasured hazed, sobbing at how overwhelmed he felt.

Not bothering with a condom this time, wanting to feel Rin directly, Sousuke released Rin’s cock slowly to reach for the lube bottle once more to prepare himself. He fisted his lubricated hand around his own member, painfully throbbing and leaking with desire to be inside his boyfriend. Only doing it just enough to cover all the skin with lubricant he wasted no time in setting the head to the rosy colored rim, stretched and ready for entering.

“Who do you belong to, Rin?”

“I belong to y- _SOUSUKE_!” he ended in a scream as Sousuke thrusted his cock in without warning, already half of him seated inside the hot, quivering cavern. Panting, Rin felt drool sliding down his cheek as he stared unseeing up to the ceiling of his bedroom, focused so intensely on the feeling of Sousuke’s large member shoved inside him, stretching him much more than the three fingers had.

“Yes, Rin. Yes you do.” Sousuke grunted, taking just a moment move his legs just so to allow him to grip Rin’s hips and lean over his prone form. Finally catching the teary eyes of his lover beneath him, Sousuke shoved the rest of the way inside as he nearly growled the word “ _mine_.”

“AHHH!” his voice feeling horse but still strong enough to reverberate through their walls, Rin could no longer hold in any noises at all as Sousuke immediately picked up a relentless pace plunging inside him. He moaned with every pant out of his mouth, matching in time with every deep thrust Sousuke gave him. The sounds of skin slapping on skin, the squish of lubricant, Sousuke’s heavy breathing, and the creak of the bed rocking under the force of Sousuke’s thrusts adding to the atmosphere of complete sexual release. The feeling of Sousuke’s cock dragging and pushing against his sensitive walls, Rin knew he was already about to come again.

“Sousuke, kiss me!” he beseeched in a strangled cry, tugging more at the binding that kept him from grasping Sousuke in his arms. His legs being bent back toward his chest also prevented him from wrapping them around his boyfriend’s waist. With the only contact being the hands holding him in place and the cock ramming into his hot and leaking asshole, Rin yearned for more.

“What was that? Is that a command?” Sousuke challenged through a groan, his angle then changing to ruthlessly rub and press against Rin’s abused prostate. The hot walls flexed and convulsed around his cock deliciously.

Rin cried out again, tears falling from his eyes as he felt a tell-tale numbness in his lower back and balls flexing again. “ _Please!_ Kiss me, please!”

Leaning down just enough, Sousuke covered Rin’s mouth with his own, tugging on his lips and tasting his tongue as they both had a hard time focusing on the kiss. Sousuke swallowed every sound and gasp as his speed increased but his rhythm became unsteady. Licking against Rin’s glistening mouth, Sousuke commanded, “Come for me, Rin.”

And he did. Rin’s cock jerked and exploded, covering his abdomen and some of Sousuke’s chest with hard spurts sticky cum. His entire body shook uncontrollably and Rin pressed his head back into the pillow as he lost control. Sousuke continued to ram inside him only for a few more heart beats, the sight of Rin’s climax being the end of his ability to hold himself together. He immediately came inside his boyfriend’s wrecked hole. He pumped slowly, deeply inside Rin a few more times to expend every last drop. His boyfriend’s cock also finally emptied as it lay heavy and tired against his body.

Sousuke had to patiently wait out the rhythmic convulsions of his boyfriend’s body before carefully, delicately pulling out. Rin hissed softly at the sensation but then let out a satisfied moan as Sousuke lovingly kissed his knees, lowering his aching and weak legs back down to the bed.

Working fast to retrieve the pre-moistened wipes from the nightstand, Sousuke cleaned them both up as best he could without having the energy to carry Rin into the bathroom for a thorough shower. He tenderly wiped Rin’s chest, abdomen, following a trail down to clean his sensitive member and hole. Sousuke cleaned him with affection and avoided any sort of rubbing motion that could overstimulate his sensitive skin. Good enough in a state to sleep in, he tossed the soiled wipes into a nearby small trashcan and turned back to start untying the rope that held his boyfriend captive.

“Rin? Are you ok?”

“Mmmm…” he replied, exhausted and limp in the comfort of his bed.

“Are you hurting anywhere?”

Rin assessed his body for a moment, taking a deep sigh at the question but still not having the energy yet to open his eyes. He felt so deliciously sore, his body weak, as if all of his bones turned to jelly. But nothing was _painful_. “Mm-mm,” he hummed in the negative.

“Ok, good.” Sousuke caressed Rin’s wrists once freed, placing butterfly kisses on the warm, temporary red marks from the ropes. “Would you like a glass of water?”

“Mm-mm,” he answered no again, instead gripping Sousuke’s hands back with what strength he could muster, tugging toward the bed.

“All right,” Sousuke conceded with a smile. He stood up long enough to gather the comforter and sheet that had ended up pushed down to the foot of the bed during their activities and pulled them back over Rin. Clicking the lamp off on the opposite end of the bed, Sousuke returned to his side to settle next to Rin under the comforters. The redhead immediately suctioned himself onto the larger body, head resting on the bulky chest and an arm thrown across his waist. Sousuke’s large arms immediately went around Rin to cradle him in response, one hand rubbing soothingly up and down his back.

“Thank you for trusting me, Rin.”

“Mmmm,” was the happy answer, a smile against the skin of Sousuke’s pectoral muscle.

“I love you.” Sousuke whispered, the intense emotion evident in his voice.

Rin moved just enough to leave a kiss over the skin he was laying across and whispered back, “I love you too, Sousuke.”

The larger man left out a sigh that almost sounded relieved, letting go of tension in his shoulders. He placed a few kisses to Rin’s forehead and nuzzled into the now messy and disheveled hair as they both began to relax, ready to give in to sleep.

“Mmmm, Sousuke?”

“Yeah?” Rin enjoyed the rumble that vibrated through Sousuke’s chest when he answered.

“Maybe we can do this again sometime?”

Letting out a little huff that was all he could manage for a tired laugh, Sousuke pressed his cheek against Rin’s head. “Anytime you want.”

After a few more quiet moments, Rin asked again, “Sousuke?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Butterfly_.” Even without looking up at his boyfriend’s face, he knew that Sousuke could tell he was grinning at the use of their agreed safe word, proving he could say it despite the scene already having ended.

“…Smart ass,” he answered, trying to hide the amusement in his voice unsuccessfully as he weakly slapped Rin’s ass under the covers, followed by another tender kiss to his forehead. “Rest now. I’ll draw us a bath after you’ve napped.”

“Sounds good.” Rin mumbled drowsily, finally allowing himself to give in to the urge to sleep in the safety of Sousuke’s arms.

The red rope lay haphazardly on the floor of their bedroom to be picked up and put away for an undetermined future date.


End file.
